The Seventh Quarter Quell: The Grass is Greener
by Alex Bailey Fairy Godmother
Summary: "It's time for the next Quarter Quell," Demera informed her. "What is your plan?" "It's going to be... unique." In this Quarter Quell, is there right and wrong? Or only survival? SYOT *Open*
1. The Reading of the Card

**I reuploaded this chapter with the new changed Quell. I realized there would be some problems!**

**Prologue: Speak Now: The Reading of the Card.**

* * *

><p><em>I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me<em>

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_Speak Now_ by Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>POV: President of Panem Korah Ponder<p>

I am ready. The seventh Quarter Quell is about to be announced, and of course I know what it is. I, in actuality, searched through all the cards to find the perfect one for this year. Everyone will be shocked when I read it to the entire country.

"And now," the announcer, Jacib Hastingson, says. "Welcome your president, Korah Ponder!"

I walk onto the stage, acknowledging the thunderous applause of the Capitolite audience assembled to learn of this years twist. "Thank you," I say, silencing the roaring crowd. "Let's begin. In the beginning of the Hunger Games, the creators ordained that after every twenty-five Games there would be a Quarter Quell, to keep the rebellion fresh in the district's minds and to celebrate Panem's prosperity. During the first Quell, the districts were to vote on who would enter the arena, to remind them that it was their choice to engage in war."

The crowd nods at this, remembering. That was the year that 15 year old Patrice Hayesworth won. She was from District Nine, and many expected her to die early.

I continue. "In the second Quell, to remind the districts that two district citizens died for every Capitol citizen, the districts were to send twice as many tributes as usual."

That was the year that Maysilee Donner won. District Twelve, nothing special. His interview, however, is what I expect got her the sponsors she needed to survive. That and Haymitch Abernathy

"In the third Quell, to remind the districts that not even the strongest among them was not a match for the Capitol, the districts were required to reap the tributes from their existing pool of victors."

Everyone remembers that year. That was the year of the second rebellion. Katniss, Beetee, and Finnick were rescued by 13, while Maysilee, taken fron twelve, Enobaria, and Johanna were captured by the Capitol. They were all killed in the bombing ot 13 where Johanna tried to warn them. No one was able to save them, and they all died. All except Maysilee. They kept her as an example, broken and beaten.

I continue to remind the audience of the previous Quells, the fourth, fifth, and sixth. And finally, we arrive at this years.

"And now, we honor our seventh Quarter Quell. As a reminder to the districts that we are all connected, no matter of age, gender, district, or age, each tribute will be connected to another from a different district. This will be your ally. You may join with other groups, but you must be with your specified tribute unless they die. Tributes will have a mark that will inform them of who their 'connection' is. If both members or an alliance survive to the end, they may both win. Also, you are not allowed to kill your connection, or you face death yourself. Thank you."

With that, I turn heel and exit the stage.

**AN: What do you think? Will this be a good Quarter Quell? Thanks a billion to guestpersonanonymous. You gave me this idea and I will be forever grateful. A current list of tributes will be posted on my profile, and will be updated whenever I accept someone. Today, I have two, so go check them out. Here's the setup for the story: I'm going to do the 7th Quarter Quell, and none of the Hunger Games occured. No end-of-the-Capitol, no Peeta, no Madge... Yeah, basically, this is ultimately AU. Katniss won the 74th Games on her own, Peeta died when Cato cut him, leaving her or Maysilee still alive to compete in the 75th Games. The rebellion still occured because Rue and Katniss made it to the final 2 under the ruling that two may live if they were the same gender.**

**Rue, of course, was reaped, and because nobody wanted to relive the Games, she entered. So did Katniss. Since no male Victor still lived in Twelve, they just did an average reaping, beinging forth a fifteen year old boy who died soon after the Games began.**

**When Katniss blew the force field, they bombed 12, but later had laborers go and restore it so that people could live there once again. Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee were rescued by the rebels, and Rue, Johanna, and Enobaria were taken by the Capitol. They tried to hijack Rue, but the venom was too much and she died.**

**When the districts fell, Katniss and the other victors were executed, as well as any other high up members like Coin, Lyme, and Paylor.**


	2. Hurricane

**AN: Thanks to Moist Larry and RenderUntoCaesar for creating Mayim and House.**

**This is my first time writing in a male POV, so no judging at first, please?**

**Also, I am writing the reapings in the order they were recieved. District 3 is the first (and so far only) full district. Don't worry, you all still have until Halloween to submit, and on November 1st, unless there's more than five spaces open, I will quickly make characters for the remaining districts(very unlikely they will win), and then go full force into the story. If there are more than five spaces open, I'll leave the submission open for another week, which is November 7th, a Friday. If, on the next Monday... blah, blah, see the previous week. I will extend as long as there are more than five tributes missing. As soon as I get all tributes, however, I will begin the story full force.**

**BTW, I will not be doing sponsors. Too much hassle, and I might get in trouble.**

Mayim Holliday (15) POV

Today is the Reaping. The one day a year where everyone feels fear. Even me, a member of the districts poorest, could feel it on the air... it clogged it like trash clogs a river.

Of course, there was a reason for the fear. After all, who wants to fight to the death with 23 other people, one person being someone you know, and only one of you all can survive. And in District 3, the smallest district, the odds of being reaped were higher. And so were the odds of it being someone you know.

"May!" my little sister, Raea, shrieks, jumping up and down on top of my bed. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"Raea," I sigh. "Quit jumping on my bed and I might, okay sis?"

"Okay!" she agrees happily, jumping off and sauntering off through the house. I try and be nice to her, since she's only seven, but it's hard to keep my patience with her sometimes. I get up and throw on my normal clothes. I don't have to dress for the reaping quite yet, and I want to finish a project I've been working on with my friend Cecile.

"Mayim Alysse Holliday, get down in this kitchen now!" my mother calls from the kitchen. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Whenever Mum uses my full name, I know to do what she says. I usually do, I just felt like lagging this morning. So I throw on a t-shirt, black pants that I will change out of, and slip on my sandals. Then I go into the kitchen, where Mum is eating with Raea. My dad must have already hurried off to his job. He works in the electricity factory, where they try and create more efficient ways to generate power.

"Mum, I'm going to go to Cecile's for an hour or two to finish that project," I say. She knows what one I'm talking about. After all, I've been working on it for about three weeks now.

"Fine," she says. "But be back at least two hours before the reaping so we can get you ready, all right?"

"Yes, Mum," I agree, giving her a smile. She shakes her spoon at me, but says no more.

As soon as I finish eating, I rush out the door and down the two blocks to Cecile's. She answers with her usual, "May, you don't have to knock. You're my best friend."

"Whatever," I say. "I haven't got time to listen to the lecture today, Cece. I want to get some more work done on my new recorder before the reaping."

So Cecile and I head down to her small unfinished basement, where I've been keeping my invention. It's a tape recorder that can hear you from twenty feet away and repeat it clearly. It's going to be quite the invention, I must say.

An hour passes before I know it, then two, and too soon, it's time for me to leave. I store my recorder and race back the two blocks to my house.

"I have your bath ready," Mum says when I enter the house. "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"I'll wear what Anh wore her fifth reaping," I say. Mum tenses, but says nothing. But we rarely speak of Anh. She was reaped three years ago, when she was seventeen. She made it to the final ten, and then was killed by the boy from District Nine.

She hadn't killed anyone yet. If I am reaped, I will try not to kill anyone. Not if I don't have to.

I bathe, and then dig the dress out of the closet. It's cream colored, with a green sash and green ribbon outlining the sleeves and hem. It's rather pretty. It's a bit big on me, but Anh was always a bit bigger at my age than I am right now.

Mum styles my frizzy blonde hair into a neat-looking bun, and it actually looks tame for once. I look in the mirror and think that I actually kind of look pretty.

"Raea!" Mum calls. "We have to go! Come on!"

Raea races in, wearing a black skirt that slightly long on her and a gray shirt. Mum grabs her hand and we walk to the square. (insert horizontal line)

Once we arrive, Mum and Raea merge into the crowd at the back, probably going to find Dad. I make my way to the sign in place, where the Peacekeeper boredly sticks the kids fingers with a needle.

"Hand," she says when it's my turn. I give her my finger. She jabs the needle into it, and I can't help but wince slightly. She jabs my finger on the page and holds her scanner to it. The green letters come up: Mayim Alysse Holliday, Aged 15

I am told to go on, so I make my way to the roped section where the other 15 year olds sit. I spot Cecile in the 14's, since she's a year younger than me.

After five minutes of standing in the crowd doing nothing but worrying, the mayor of Three comes onstage, followed by the escort and two mentors. Jezzie Poller is the craziest escort ever. She has bright blue hair, and always wears a yellow dress. Clashing much?

Anywho, the mayor reads the very long and very dull Treaty of Treason, then introduces Jezzie. By this time, the mentors haven't said a thing. There's Kirkus Baggins, who won the 126th Games. He was a favorite from the start. There's also Brielle Jasper, who won the 138th Games at just 14. She won by evading and staying off the radar. Smart girl. Right now she's about 24.

"Welcome to the 175th Annual Hunger Games and Seventh Quarter Quell," she trills. "Let us begin with the females, shall we?"

She crosses to the girls bowl on the right side of the stage, draws her hand in, and plucks a name from the bowl. She heads back to the podium, prolonging the moment. You could've heard a pin drop during the silence. Then Jezzie reads the name.

"Mayim Holliday."

* * *

><p>Robert "House" House POV<p>

The girl who was reaped, Mayin or whatever, comes from the fifteens section. She doesn't look like much, but you never can tell on first appearances. I mean, look at Brielle. She won and hardly anyone expected her to!

"Wonderful!" Jezzie exclaims when May-whatever comes on. "Do we have any volunteers?"

Of course, there aren't. There are never volunteers. Not in Three.

"Well, then," Jezzie continues, breezing on. "Time to choose our male tribute."

She walks to the boys ball, grabs a name, and hurries to the podium to read it.

"Robert House!"

* * *

><p>Mayim POV<p>

Robert comes from the 14s section. Despite his age, he looks like he might be able to pluck up some fight. He looks fairly strong, however. Maybe he found a way to train? Who knows.

The anthem plays, and once it's over, Jezzie makes us shake hands. Robert's hand is clammy and slightly wet when I touch it, and I discreetly wipe my hands off on my skier after.

Once we've shook, the Peacekeepers lead us into the Justice Building.

**AN: What did you think of Mayim and Robert? Good, bad, ugly? Review it up, it might help a tribute live later on. BTW, these particular tributes will change a LOT as the story progresses. Be prepared.**

**Also, I will give a quick trivia question at the end of each chapter. Whoever is the first to get the right answer will get a special prize, which will be different every chapter.**

**Trivia(3 Parts): Who were the 3 people Katniss contemplated telling that Snow was trying to get her to quell the districts in Catching Fire, why did she think of them, and who did she choose in the end?**

**Enjoy, and submit those tributes!**

**Edit 10-31-14, Halloween!**

Hey everyone, hope you're having a good Halloween. As I expected, there are more than five tributes left. I guess I forgot to mention, but YOU CAN AND SHOULD submit more than one tribute for me. It would be greatly appreciated. The time has been extended. You now have until November 7th. Submit!


	3. If Today Was Your Last Day

**AN: BTW, I forgot to add disclaimers on the first two chapters, but I think you all know by now that I'm not Suzanne Collins and I don't own the Hunger Games franchise. (runs away crying. Composes self and returns) Sorry. I get emotional. Here's a mainly filler chapter about one Capitol family that's ready for the Quell, and one Capitol girl who's beyond the average.**

_Jessalynna Eurydice, Age 15, Capitol Citizen_

I hurry home from school, hugging myself to keep out the slight chill in the air today. _It's summer _I think annoyedly. _It's supposed to be hot, not cool! _But the sky doesn't seem to care today. The sun barely makes an appearance in the overcast sky.

Everyone in my house absolutely adores watching the Hunger Games. All I can remember thinking about them, ever since I was six and my parents let me watch, was how terrible it was that 23 kids had to die for our entertainment. What, wasn't there anything else to do? Play cards, chess, watch a movie?

Apparently not, since there have so far been 174 Hunger Games and the next one is soon to come. Last month they read the card. I was shocked at the twist this year. When one person died, another would automatically. That immediately doubles the initial bloodbath counts and shortens the Games, unless a lot of tributes first instinct is to run.

"Jessa!" my little sister Kambria calls from the living room. "Come on, they're about to air the District 3 reapings!"

"All right," I say, hanging my coat up. "Just a minute!"

Even my 13 year old sister enjoys the Games. Enjoys watching as 23 boys and girls die for her entertainment. Doesn't anyone get that they won't be coming back? It's not just some television show with actors and special effects and all.

Nevertheless, I watch with Kambria as the reapings of District 3 come on. They are compiled into a single recap once they're all over, but the Capitol has the privilege to watch them shortly after they happen. District 3 is always first, because they're closest to us.

Their escort, Jezzie, calls out the females name. "Mayim Holliday!"

The girl who walks up has frizzy blond hair about to her shoulders and blue eyes. She's pretty in almost a mad scientist kind of way.

The boy, Robert House, who later says he prefers just House, looks younger, maybe 14, but he looks like he could win if a lot of things went right for him. But you never can tell. Brielle from the same district won at the same age.

"Why won't you watch unless I ask you?" Kambria asks, shutting the telly off. How can I explain it to her? The childlike glint in her eyes makes me smile. How would she feel? How would it feel if she were in the place of one of those tributes. Knowing that you will probably die. I seem to be one of few Capitol people who realize this.

I have to do something about it. But at the moment, I am answering Kambria.

"I dunno," I say. "It just seems wrong, is all."

"How?" she asks. I can't rebuke her. She doesn't know any better than this.

"I can't pinpoint it," I answer. "Maybe you'll figure it out one day."

I walk out of the living room and back to the entryway, donning my coat against the abnormal summer's weather. I have to find someone who hates the Games as much as I do here in the Capitol. What more convenient place to search than Capitol Center, where all the big wigs live.

I know exactly who I'm looking for. I was walking by the slums of the Capitol one day, and I overheard two boys talking about Demera Howell. How she disliked the Games. There were also some rumours that she was going to try and stop the Games this year. Once and for all.

Of course, everyone knew who she was. The name of the Head Gamemaker was not one uttered lightly in the Capitol, nor without respect. All I hoped was that the rumours were true. Otherwise I was probably going to be arrested for treason.

Anyone can talk to the Head Gamemaker. For social visits of Games related matters. A number of Games arena ideas have been given by average Capitol citizens.

I walked through the busy area to Demera Howell's residence.

"Hello, miss," the servant who answers the door greets. Makes sense. They wouldn't want an Avox answering doors for company. They can't speak, for one. "Do you wish to speak to Madam Demera?"

"Yes, please," I say. "Privately, if you will. It's a matter of urgency."

"Yes, miss," the servant says. He ushers me into a drawing room. "You may wait in here for a moment."

He goes up the stairs to fetch Demera, and I sit on one of the chairs. I get bored after a few minutes, and get up and examine the books on the shelves. They're not all reference books. I can spot good fiction when I see it. I might have to search for some of the titles on here next time I'm at the library.

"I have quite a collection," a pleasant voice says, entering the drawing room. It's Demera. I am in awe, despite my hatred of the Games. "It is always nice to talk to young people like yourselves. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"You can call me Jessa," I say. "Everybody does."

"Of course," Demera smiles. "I shall call you that if you promise to call me Mera."

"Why not?" I say.

"Would you like some tea?" she asks. "Cakes?"

"That would be wonderful, given the reason I came," I answer. She looks intrigued.

"Jansen!" she calls. A small Avox girl enters the room anxiously. "Would you please prepare some tea and cakes for my guest and I, and bring it into the sitting room when you are done."

Jansen nods, and scurries off. Mera escorts me through the house and to a small sitting room. She gestures that I sit down on one of the white couches there, so I do.

"I am very interested to know why you came here today, Jessa," Mera says, sitting down herself.

"Of course you are," I answer. "And I apologize for the secrecy involved with this meeting, but it is imperative that no one else outside of this room know what we talk of today."

"You have my attention," Mera says, leaning forward.

Jansen enters just then, carrying a tray with a pot of tea, sugar, cream, and a few cakes on it.

"Thank you, Jansen," I say, smiling at her.

"You are dismissed," Mera says. Jansen leaves, and we are alone again. "You were saying?"

"Right," I remember. "There was a rumor on the streets last week that you were against the Games. I merely came to quell this rumor and find out the truth to clear your good name."

Mera is eyeing me warily. "I praise your bravery, Jessa. Not many people your age would have the courage to do so. I think it is first important to ask this of you: how do _you _feel about the Games?"

I gulp. This is the moment of truth. If I lie and say I'm a fan, she might get angry and chuck me out or be my best friend. If I tell the truth, she'll either have me arrested or tell me more.

"I believe the Games should be stopped," I say confidently. Something makes me think that I can trust her. "I'm willing to help with that."

Mera eyes me. "Thank you for being honest with me, Jessa. Now I can confirm your inquiry. I am, in fact, against the Games. I plan to do something about them this year."

"How?" I ask. "We're only two of us in a population that adores the Games."

"There are more like us than you might think," Mera says. "We won't make the same mistake that they did the first two times."

"What are you planning?" I try.

"You'll have to wait and see," Mera says. "Come to the next meeting. I'll send you a letter telling you when it is."

"Then you'll need my information," I say. Mera hands me a piece of paper.

Jessalynna Eurydice

6730 Deitrich Lane

Capitol of Panem

"See you then, Miss Eurydice," Mera says. "I'll have Jansen escort you out."

The young mute enters. "We should get the Avoxes fighting, too," I say. Mera nods thoughtfully. "Goodbye."

But it isn't goodbye. It's _au revoir, auf weidershen, adieu, _and any other word that means until we meet again. Because we will meet again, Mera and I. I know this. I am part of a new rebellion now.

**AN: Hehehehehe! What y'all think 'bout that? Little Miss Jessa isn't as sweet and pampered as she seems. The perfect person to focus on for the view of the Capitol on the rebellion side. Oops! I gave some plot away. Sorry! I'll shut up now before I ruin your fun. Bye!**


	4. Done

_Willow Shay POV, 13_

I am so nervous. Last year was my first reaping, and I was relieved when it was over. Of course, I was sad for the girl who went, a sixteen year old girl named Beanne Lysander. She died straight off in the bloodbath by the hands of the District 4 girl.

Now the time has come again for two children to die. I can't remember when I first knew of the terror of the Hunger Games. Was it when I was eight, when my older sister Lena's best friend Daniese was reaped? Or when I was seven, and my parents talked to me about it. Whichever the case, it seems I have always known.

But I'm not usually serious. In fact, I have mischief planned.

I pad silently through our house in the wee hours of the morning of the reaping. I'd estimate it's about six thirty, going by the dawn sun, which sends its gray light over the plains and fields of District Eleven. I check the wire that, when sprung by opening the door, will send confetti everywhere. It's a tradition of mine now to plan a prank on my family on reaping day. This years, I have to say, is my best yet. I will keep everyone from going outside until we leave for the reaping.

"Perfect," I whisper, grinning. I steal one last glance at my wondrous trap, and then hurry back to my bed to pretend I've been asleep the whole time, which everyone knows isn't true.

About ten minutes later, I hear Mum padding out of her room and into the kitchen to start the small breakfast.

"Willow!" Mum calls. "Come help me, please!"

I jump up, still clad in pajamas, and head for the kitchen, where Mum is starting to cook breakfast. It's usually not much, but the whole family; me, Mum, Dad, and my three years older brother, Scythe. My sister Lena is 21 now and married. Her husband, my brother-in-law, who is named Daru, was a Victor. He won the 168th Games six years ago. They are happily married, but he didn't want me and my brother there, saying that the Victor's Village was "no place for a kid to grow up."

I don't understand Daru sometimes, but I respect him. It had to have taken quite a lot of wit and power to win the Games.

* * *

><p><em>Mark Thomas POV, 15<em>

"Hey, Mark!" my best friend Anh calls from next door. The two of us have been friends forever. Her twin brother Artis also comes out. Their red hair, unusual in District Eleven, is combed and washed. Everybody looks nice today. I myself am wearing a white button up shirt and brown slacks. Mum made a fuss about combing my unruly brown hair as well.

Anh is wearing a lime green dress that was hand-me-down from her mothers. I know because she and her mother were talking about it yesterday. She's a real tomboy, she likes to coimb trees and hunts with Scythe Shay. His little sister, Willow, has her second reaping today.

"Are you going now?" Artis asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Mum was making a fuss over me for an hour."

"Me, too," Anh says, gesturing to her curls. I laugh, because Anh doesn't seem like the kind of girl to have her hair curled.

"Mark!" Mum calls, stepping outside. "Let's go."

"All right, Mum," I say. "Can Anh and Artis walk with us?"

"If it's all right with their parents," Mom allows.

"Mum!" Artis calls into the house. "Can we head to the square with Mark?"

"All right,," Mrs. Darrin says. "I'll be there in a bit. Good luck!"

"Thanks," Anh calls. "Bye!"

The twins run over to our part of the yard, and we head to the square.

Once there, we sign in. I wince a bit when she presses my finger to the page, because she presses it really hard. But we pass and head to the roped off section for the fifteen year old boys. Artis and I stand in the middle of the area. Artis looks towards the fifteen year old girls, and gives Anh an encouraging smile. She smiles back, but it's rather halfheartedly.

The escort, a man dubbed to be schitzophrenic, walks on stage. Given the nickname Mad Jack, he certainly looks the part. With half of his body dyed blue, the other half orange, he looks grotesque, especially in the ridiculous suit he's wearing.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 175th Games," he announces. "Let us draw our boys names first!"

This is opposite from how nearly all the other districts go. The others do the girls first. District Eleven reaps boys first.

Jack walks to the boys ball on the right side of the stage. He grabs a name out, and all I can do is cross my fingers that it's not me or Artis.

"Mark Thomas!" Jack calls.

At first I don't understand what he's saying, but then I realize. He called me. I'm a tribute.

"I vol-" I hear Artis start beside me, but I glare at him and he shuts up. He should know I'd never let him leave Anh.

"No he doesn't!" I yell. The other kids all stare at me as the Peacekeepers escort me to the stage.

"Wonderful," Jack says sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em>Willow POV<em>

As the boy walks onto the stage, I vaguely recognize him. He's the neighbor of Anh Darrin. She hunts with Scythe sometimes. Mark Thomas is the boy tribute of District 11.

"Now let's choose our lucky young lady," Mad Jack says. He heads to the other side, where the girls ball stands. He chooses one name from the thuosands in there, and heads back to the podium.

"Come up here…" he pauses, drawing out the moment. "Anh Darrin!"

Who? I think. Then I realize as red hair comes from the fifteen year olds. Anh, Scythe's friend. Why, why, why?

Before I can stop myself, I shout, "I volunteer!"

"Well, then," Jack says. "Come on up, little lady."

I walk out of the thirteens and up the steps. Everyone eyes me as I mount the stage. Anh looks at me with curiosity and surprise. And… maybe a little gratitude. Then I remember. Mark is her neighbor, they must be friends. Even Mark, who I barely know, looks at me with respect.

"How exciting," Jack says. "What is your name, little girl?"

"W-w-willow Shay," I answer, trying to be confident. I'm sure I sound squeaky and nervous. I do, of course, stutter. It's my bane. When I get nervous or anxious, I stutter.

"Nothing more than toddlers," Jack mutters, before gesturing to Mark and I to shake hands. Mark seems friendly, the kind of person I might like to ally with. We'll see…

* * *

><p><em>Anh Darrin POV<em>

At first, I don't know who the girl is who volunteered for me is. Then I recognize her. Scythe, my friend who I sometimes hunt with, mentioned a little sister. This must be her.

I give her a curious look. Why did she volunteer? She knows she has practically no chance to win. Even less of a chance than I did. What drove her to volunteer. I'll ask her when they let us say goodbye.

**AN: Thanks to xRuex and DaughterofApollo for submitting Mark and Willow. It was fun to write the POV of a prankster. Mark is also a favorite of mine. Who am I kidding, I like all of the tributes submitted to me so far! You still have today, tomorrow, and because I'm generous, I'll give you all the weekend as well to submit. On Monday, if I have less than five spots left, I'll make them, but if not, it's still open. As of now I have approximately 14 open spots left. I have girls for District 1, 2, 4, 6, 7, and 12. I need boys for those said districts, and the other districts not mentioned, which is 5, 8, 9, and 10, I need both tributes. Please submit!**

**I will choose one person from each district to concentrate on how each district copes with their tributes being in the Games. Anh is the one from Eleven, Jessa is my Capitol rebel girl, and I suppose I'll have Raea be the one from three. Either her or Cecile. Tell me who you'd rather see more of. BTW, no one has answered my trivia from the first chapter. No one wins the prize yet.**


	5. Human

**AN: Here's the District 12 Reapings. Thanks so much to DaughterofApollo for submitting both Zayne and Avery. You are awesome! There is a lot of similarity between Avery and Willow Shay of District 11, so I've altered her slightly. She's mostly the same. I also changed Zachary's name to Zayne. Come on, people, submit! I have seven spots left. I need a boy from 2, 6, 8, 9, and 10. I need girls from 9 and 5. Remember, if by Friday, if I have more than five left. I'll extend the date to next Friday. If there's less than five, I'll create them myself and get on with it. This week, however, I'm going to extend it to next Monday. I have Thanksgiving break this week, so I'll only be in school on Monday, Tuesday, and a half day on Wednesday. Since I won't be here, I'll extend it over the weekend, and then on Monday it'll be back to normal. In two weeks, though, if I don't have enough tributes, I'm not extending it anymore. That's Friday, December 7th. At that time, I'll go ahead and make them, no matter how many are left. I hope to have enough by then, but you never know. So, you have two extensions. Happy reading ! )**

Chapter 4: District 12 Reapings: Human

* * *

><p><em>I can take so much<em>

_'Till I've had enough_

_Human _by Christina Perri

* * *

><p><em>Avery Peters POV, 14<em>

_Flashback… four years ago._

_After a day of trying to find food and almost nearly failing, I was heading back home to show my few spoils to my mother and sisters and brother. The others had probably fared better than me, the baby of the family. At ten years old, I was the youngest in my family._

_As soon as I opened the door, I knew something was wrong. I smelled blood. I immediately looked around for the source. I searched the small house, our single bedroom, kitchen, washroom. Nothing. I went out the door that leads out of the kitchen, and that's where I found him. Matthew, my brother, was laying in the dirt dead. He had one knife still in his stiffening hand, and the other stuck in his chest._

_I am glad my sisters aren't here right now. Despite my age, I'd have to say I'm the strongest of us all. Not physically, of course, but mentally._

_I gingerly take the knife out of Matt's hand. His hand is so stiff that it takes all my strength to manage it at that age. With the knife in my hand, I begin to cry. Matthew wasn't part of the reapings anymore, we thought he was safe! How did this happen?_

_I hear a door slam and a scream. Mum has seen Matt. And I have the knife in my hand…_

"_Avery!" my mother yells, tears welling in her eyes. "How could you?"_

"_How could I what?" I ask, my heart sinking. "I got home and smelled blood, so I looked around and found him!"_

"_I cannot believe you did this!"_

"_Because I didn't," I insist. Mom, of course, doesn't believe me. I try and imagine it from her view. Her daughter laying beside her son, with a knife in his stomach and one in her hand. Of course the immediate conclusion would be that I did it. But I didn't. I have no idea how it happened._

_I can't take the accusations amymore. Mum and I have never seen eye to eye, and this was the final test. So I run up to the room Matt and I shared and grab the first things I can, a change of clothes, and Matt's Medal of Valor from when Dad died._

_Mum tries to stop me, but I wiggle past her and run down the dusty streets… _

_End flashback._

I wake from the nightmare. It's always been the same since the day Matt died. I can't help but mull over the details of that night. I wonder what I could've done differently. But today it's worse. Because it's the reaping today. My third one. I have six entries right now. I took tesserae out for myself on my first year of eligibility. I was slightly sad that my parents weren't at my first reaping to support me.

But my father died when I was nine, and my mother probably thinks I died on my own. I used to see my sisters out on the streets, but I was so changed they didn't recognize me. My dark hair scraggly, eyes wide and anxious. I've gotten used to being alone now, so I don't look so wild. My friend Bianca Nare tried to get me to stay with her, but I declined. I couldn't impose. She already had enough to do, having three sisters and two brothers to help her parents support.

The most I would accept from her is to go to her house to clean up before the reaping. She always insisted that I borrow a dress too. We've been friends for years, and it was nice to have someone to depend on sometimes.

I used to joke, but there isn't much to joke about when you're on your own.

I got up and looked around me. The shack that I stay in had to be at least a hundred years old, and miraculously still standing. No one knew I lived here, not even Bianca.

I start the trek back to the district, scuffing the now worn trail towards the fence. The fence is usually on, except during the Games, because power needs to be used elsewhere. There are stretches that are loose, and I slip under one.

Bianca's house is right in the midle of the Seam. She is sitting on her porch, waiting for me, already in her reaping clothes.

"Hey, Avery," she says. "Mom has a bath ready."

"Thanks, Bianca," I say. I walk in the house, where Bianca's mother Julya is making their lunch.

"Come on, Avery," she says, leading me through their house to the washroom, where a tub of water is ready. I wash the dirt out of my hair, scrub the dirt off my arms, and even wash my feet.

Bianca has picked out a dress for me, a beige dress with a brown buckle. I still wear my boots, but I knock some of the caked mud off of them.

"I'm going to go now," I say once I'm dressed.

"Stay and have something to eat," Mrs. Nare says. I accept reluctantly, and we eat a small meal of toasted bread, rabbit, and katniss tubers.

"Why don't you walk with us, Ave?" Bianca asks. She asks the same thing every year, and I always do, no matter how much I would rather go on my own.

I grip Matt's Medal of Valor in my hands. It always calms me down, and I need a bit of calm right now. I hope I won't get picked.

* * *

><p><em>Zayne Smith POV, 14<em>

Another year, another reaping. That's how I always see it. I have twelve entries. Three times because I have to, and the other six for tesserae for myself, my parents, and my brother Andre.

As soon as I finish eating, I head for the woods. I notice scuff marks almost as soon as I enter the woods. They don't seem to be made by people, but rather by a person.

I forget about the scuffs as I start heading for where I know squirrels and rabbits are abundant.

I hear a rustling not too far away. I turn towards the sound, to find a girl with her bow aimed at me. She can't be more than twelve, maybe thirteen.

"Who are you?" she asks. Her voice is calm and collected. Not nervous like I'd expect.

"I'm Zayne," I say. She is silent, but she lowers her bow.

"Hazel," she says. Her dark hair has been placed in a ponytail, and she looks able to handle herself. "I don't think the game likes you much."

"Might explain why I hardly ever get anything," I laugh. She cracks a smile. "Maybe you could help me?"

"Sure," she agrees. So we head farther into the woods, where both of us manage to get a couple of squirrels and rabbits. We spot a deer, but I stumble and it runs off. Hazel smacks me in annoyance, and then we both laugh about it.

"C'mon, I know where some berries are," Hazel says, grabbing my arm and pulling me. We reach a small clearing ringed in berry bushes. Hazel grabs one and eats it. Then she grabs another one. "Happy Hunger Games…"

She throws the berry towards me. I catch it in my mouth and chew it, letting the sweetness cover my tongue. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I finish. We both laugh, and I guess that's better than being scared out of your mind. Everyone imitates the strange accent of the Capitol people who are in charge.

After about three hours in the woods, it's time to go.

"I'll wave to you at the reaping," Hazel says, smiling as she walks to her house to get ready. I walk the other way to my own house.

I can't believe Hazel and I became such fast friends. She's a good girl. I hope she's not picked.

* * *

><p><em>Avery POV<em>

I stand in the crowd of 14 year olds, all scared out of their minds, but hoping it's not them. I know I am hoping it isn't me. I'm pretty safe, having only six entries, but anything is possible.

At exactly two, the mayor steps onstage and begins reading the Treaty of Treason and the Panem Acccord. The Treaty of Treason was the document that first instated the Games. The Panem Accord is the document of the continuation of the Games.

When he gets to the past Victors, two people step onstage. They're Vari Baynes, who won the 132nd Games. She's kind of older now, but functional. The guy is Abington Carlisle, who won the 153rd Games.

"Now, please welcome the Capitol escort, Baelle Nicolai!" the mayor introduces her. She's probably fifty or so. She has light evergreen tinted skin and hair that looks like she was electrocuted. I would've laughed if she wasn't about to sentence two of us to death.

"Thank you very much," she gushes, stepping up to the podium. "I bet you're all simply excited to be able to participate in the seventh Quarter Quell!"

Yeah right, I think. Being paired randomly with someone who may or may not kill you? Not the best thing.

"Let us draw our young lady first," Baelle says. She heads to the girls bowl and chooses one. It seems to take forever for her to get back to the podium. She opens the paper and reads the name.

"Avery Peters, come up please," Baelle calls. I'm stunned into silence. Did she really say me? The sight of Peacekeepers heading my way snaps me out of it. I'm not going to be dragged into this. I push past them and head onto the stage and stand next to Baelle.

"Hello, dear," she says, grinning at me. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," I say. I'm searching the crowd for Bianca. She got separated from me when we arrived. I spot her among the girls. She has tears glistening in her eyes, and I can tell it's all she can do to keep from taking my place.

"Do we have a volunteer for Miss Peters?" Baelle asks. I listen… to silence. No one volunteers for me.

* * *

><p><em>Zayne POV<em>

The girl stands next to Baelle in silence. Avery seems slightly unfriendly, but I can see laugh lines, which make me think that she used to laugh and joke.

I am glad it wasn't Hazel. She wouldn't make it in the Games, despite her obvious toughness. I see her waving at me from the thirteens.

"How about we move on," Baelle says. She puts down Avery's paper and walks over to the boys reaping ball and takes one name out. I cross my fingers as she reads the name.

"Zayne Smith," she says.

I comprehend it all right, but I can't believe it. Why me?

The Peacekeepers take me onstage and I stand next to Avery. She manages a half-smile at me, but I can't quite return it. I look at Hazel, who is trying not to seem overcome.

Baelle gestures for Avery and I to shake hands. I give her hand a small shake as the anthem plays.

Peacekeepers escort us into the Justice Building.

**AN: What do you think of Avery and Zayne? Avery was kind of hard for me to write, but I think I got her all right. Zayne was actually easier for me. How do you like the girls, Bianca and Hazel? They're my District POVs for later chapters. Please submit! Hope you continue to read and review! And guess what? Someone finally won the trivia from the very first chapter. Congratulations to mykindleisawesome! PM me and tell me what you want to happen between the characters known so far, arena ideas, anything.**

**New Trivia Question: Who is Lavinia?**


	6. What Doesn't Kill You

**AN: I'M BAAAAAAACCKKKK! I bet you all wondered where I'd gone. I had to do some serious thinking. The Reapings make no sense to me since it's obvious that the person who has a POV will be reaped. Unless you all can convince me that I should do Reapings, this is the next chapter: Goodbyes**

Chapter 5: The Goodbyes: What Doesn't Kill You

* * *

><p><em>You think you got the best of me<em>

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_What Doesn't Kill You(Makes You Stronger)_ by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p><em>Esme Diamond, 16, District One Female<em>

As soon as I'm in the private room for goodbyes in District One's Justice Building, I sigh. It's hard to live up to the standards of District One, but I'm proud to do my duty. We Protectors keep the younger ones from being in the Games. No one in District One or Two goes into the Games unless they want to. And I suppose I do.

"Esme, Esme, Esme!" my little brother Sheer says, racing in before everybody else. "Are you goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah, Sheer." I answer. "I'm going to be gone for a little while. But I'll be back in a few weeks And I'll have a bunch of stories to tell you."

I can't tell Sheer the truth about the Hunger Games. He's only five. He'd have nightmares until he began training.

I'm sure that guy, Robo or something, thinks he's going to win as well. So do the tributes from 2. We have to think that. We have to convince ourselves that the Games can be won by us and us alone. The truth of the matter is that no one District has any better chance of winning than the others, nor any age. District 12 could be just as likely to win as One, and a 12 year old could win just as possibly as an older tribute. If the odds are in your favor, there's nothing any other tribute can do about it.

The odds will hopefully favor me.

"You'll win, Esme," my mother tells me. "You're the best in the Academy, probably the best in One. None of the other tributes stand a chance."

"I know, Mum," I say. I have been training with poisons and chemicals since I was ten, and weapons since I was 12. Of course I'm the best chance One has this year.

"Good luck, Emerald," Dad says, using his special nickname for me that he hasn't used since I was 14 years old.

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper said. My parents and brother walk out, and I can only hope that I can see them again.

They are all the visitors I get. All my friends are probably too jealous that I was chosen to volunteer this year and not them.

I'm surprised, actually. But no matter. I can win without friends.

* * *

><p><em>Robin James, 18, District One Male<em>

My parents don't come. I'm not surprised. They had always intended for me to volunteer when I was eighteen, but today ruined that. I suppose my parents didn't come because they didn't want to see me until I won… if I won.

But I wasn't ready. At least, I don't think so. I can't tell the other Protectors who will surely be in my alliance. They'll think I've gone soft.

Who does come are a few of the girls I help care for at the orphanage. Glow, Shimmer, and Iridesca come in. Shimmer and Glow both have blonde hair, so Iridesca, with her dark brown hair, looks out of place.

"Are you going to come back?" Glow asks. She was always the shyest of the girls at the orphanage.

"I'll sure try, Glow," I say. She knows the truth about the Hunger Games. That they are a fight to the death and only one wins. She never expected I'd have to enter.

"Try your hardest," Shimmer says. "We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too," I call as she leaves.

My next visitor is my girlfriend Valenciennes. Her white-blonde hair is up in an attractive ponytail.

"You better come back," she says. I had something planned for when the Reapings were over… for when we were both finally safe. Now seems like a good time to give it to her.

"Valla," I say. I take the box out of my suit pocket and hand it to her. "Keep it safe until I get back."

She opens the box to see the ring inside. I ordered it specially. It's gold with a diamond heart and onyx and black stones to make it solid. It's pretty, if I do say so myself.

"Oh…" Valla says, speechless. "I-I'll keep it safe."

"Good," I say. I pull her towards me for a kiss. We don't stop until the Peacekeepers pull us apart. She makes no scene, leaving quietly. She is mouthing _I love you, Robin. Always._

* * *

><p><em>Corin "Cora" Mason, 16, District 2 Female<em>

I cannot sit still when they lock me in the small confined room in Two's Justice Building. I'm claustrophobic a little bit, and I have ADHD, so I can't be still. I guess that will be an asset in the arena, but not right now.

The first visitors are my parents. My mum always told me that she was almost supposed to volunteer when she was old enough, but someone else was just a bit better than her. I didn't make her mistakes. I'm best in our Academy, and I was chosen as the Protector for the girls this year.

"I'm so happy for you!" Dad says. "My little girl in the Hunger Games!"

"We all knew it would happen," Mum says. "After all, you're the most skilled in the most things, Corin, and you know that the more things you're good at the less likely there will be something that you can't figure out."

"True," Dad agrees. "We expect to see you back here soon, Cora."

"I will, Dad," I say. I have to. If I don't, I dishonor not only my family, but all of District 2.

* * *

><p><em>Slade Moore, 18, District 2 Male<em>

I don't really know what chance I have. I mean, my district partner Corin is probably going to be my best competition, and I could probably take her out without a whole lot of trouble. I might win. But then again, I might not. I can't be overconfident.

A group of my friends come in, we chat for a minute about how easy winning the Games will be for me. Then my friend Claudia's eight year old sister Clara comes in.

"Slade?" she asks tentatively. "Why do you have to go to the Games?"

"I'm going to win," I say. "I'll be back soon, though. Once they're over." I've never been a good liar, expecially to Claudia. And she knows it.

"You're lying," she states. "You're leaving, and you're never going to come back!"

"Come on, Clara," I sigh. "I promise I'll win."

"Really promise?" she asks. "Pinky promise?"

"All right," I say. She extends her small pinky, and I hook my own to hers.

Can't break a pinky promise," she says. "You'll come back."

I try and believe her words. After all, 2 has the most Victors. If I win, I'll just be one more of many. But something, a very tiny voice in the back of my head, is trying to convince me otherwise.

* * *

><p><em>Mayim Holliday, 15, District 3 Female.<em>

My first visitors are my mother and Raea. Raea has a frown etched upon her face, and Mum's barely supressing tears.

Mum hugs me tightly, not letting me go for a minute or two.

"Mummy said you might not come back," Raea says quietly. "Is that true, May?"

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I might come back, it all depends."

"Where will you be?"

"I don't exactly know," I answer her. "It's a mystery to me right now."

Her enxt question shocks me. "Can't I come with?"

"NO!" I say sharply. She looks at me startled. "Sorry. But you should hope you don't ever have to go where I'm going."

I pull Raea into a hug, and then turn to Mum. "I love you, Mum. A lot." My voice is starting to choke up now. I hate when that happens.

"I love you too, my little Mayim," she says, patting my hair. "Stay safe. Come back to us."

"I'll try," I answer.

"I know you will," she says. "Dad couldn't come, because he was too upset."

"Tell him I say I love him," I say. She nods.

"I will," she agrees.

"Let's go," the Peacekeeper says. Mum turns away, then turns to me to say one last thing.

"Don't let the Games change who you truly are!" she exclaims as the doors slam.

For a moment, I try and decipher what Mum means by that. _Don't let the Games change who you truly are… _why would I change?

I don't have long to ponder it, because then Cecile is coming in.

"Hey, Cece," I smile.

"How are you, Mayim?" she asks. "Don't lie to me."

"A little nervous," I answer. "Scared that I might die in a little less than a week."

"So, in other words, perfectly normal," she jokes. I nod.

"Really, I'm not that bad," I say. It's true. I'm nervous, but not a wreck.

We don't talk much. I suppose it's kind of awkward talking to someone who you kow the next time you see them for real, they'll be dead. I can imagine how Cecile feels.

Eventually, the Peacekeeper takes Cecile away, and I'm left alone. To think about Mum's last words to me. _Don't change._

I won't try, at least. I don't know how. I've seen plenty a tribute go crazy and do desperate things to get home. I won't be like that. I swear I won't.

* * *

><p><em>Robert "House" House, 14, District 3 Male<em>

I never expected to have any visitors, and the least of all was a person trying to finalize a bet we'd made. Guess I should mention it: I run a pretty big gambling business. Well, it was basically handed down to me. My uncle left it to me when he died, knowing I'd keep it. My parents disapproved. I haven't had much contact with them since.

The man's name is Engle.

"You bet me 200 pounds that the Anders girl would be chosen," he says. "I told you it would be the Holliday girl. Pay up."

"When I win," I say. "I'll pay you the debt… and then some," I say.

"Well, you had better win then," he warns. "Otherwise I might steal from your place."

He leaves, and I mutter, "Good luck."

* * *

><p><em>Arista Jackman, 16, District 4 Female<em>

I didn't expect this. My volunteering for the Hunger Games was one of the last things I'd expected. It even shocked me. After all, when I'd been in a coma for the whole of my 12th year of life, I'd not been eligible for the Reapings. The district made an exception, and so at 13 I only had one entry, while the least any others could have had was 2. I was always the safest in my age group, and some envied me.

"Five minutes," a Peacekeeper says. The door opens, and in steps Cameron.

"Hey, Arista," he says. I know him. He's going to get the "You know you can win," stuff out of the way, and then he'll start berating me for being stupid enough to volunteer. "It's probably for the best that you volunteered. If that girl had gone, we'd be goners for sure."

"Yeah," I laugh, but it's without humour.

"Hey," he puts an arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "You'll win. The Academy wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't the absolute best choice for the district."

"You're right," I admit. He's usually right about things like that.

"Hey, remember that time you nearly broke Ariella's nose?" he remembers. Of course I remember. It was during the most chaotic part of my life… the year when I couldn't remember anything. Not my family, friends, not even if I'd ever had a boyfriend. Ariella was messing with me, and I couldn't take it, so I whirled around and punched her square on the nose. I was only 13, so it didn't do muh more than give her a really bad nosebleed, but it was really satisfying.

I laugh, a real laugh this time. "Good times."

"I wish things could be as simple as before," Cameron says. Before Ariella and her friends beat me up and put me in a coma for a year and gave me amnesia for another year. 2 years of my life were the pits because of them, and nothing was the same after that.

"I know," I say. Before I can say another word, he takes my face in his hands. The next moment, our lips are crushing together in a fervent kiss.

"I've been waiting for awhile to do that," he whispers. For a minute, we just sit there, holding hands.

"Time's up," the peacekeeper says. Cameron reluctantly lets go of my hand as the Peacekeeper takes him out.

"I love you, Arista!" he yells. "I'm betting on you getting back here!"

I smile. I can't believe he waited until now to tell me he loves me, just when I'm about to go to almost certain death.

I unclench my hand to find something silver clasped in it. It's a small locket with the words _I love you _engraved on the front. I unclasp it to find a folded note.

_Dearest Arista,_

_I doubt I'll have the time, or the courage, to tell you all of this in person, so I'm writing it down so you'll always have a piece of me with you._

_I love you. I don't know when it started, but it seems like forever. Maybe it was when Arielle was beating you up and I stood by that it happened. I don't know. All I know is that it would break my heart to see you die. _I _would die. That's how much I love you, Arista._

_That is why you have to win. If you don't win for you, win for me. For a life we might have._

_I love you_

_Come back to me_

_Cameron_

I smile and put the note back in the locket. I clasp the locket around my neck and sit down to see what the future brings.

* * *

><p><em>Eden Farraday, 17, District 4 Male<em>

"Don't even know why there's a Games," I say to my first visitor, my best guy friend Phillip Hayesnorth. "They all know I'll win, so why don't they just cancel the Games, kill the others, and crown me Victor?"

"Eddie, you can't act like that," Phil admonishes. He's always been rather demure, but he's still my best friend. "They don't like over-confidence!"

"Who cares?" I ask. "They should know I'll win, and I'll do anything to get there."

He sighs, because he knows there's no way to get through to me. "That's the reason Johanna didn't win."

"Wha-at?" I say.

"Johanna didn't win the Victor's Quell because she was too confident. That doesn't sit well with the audience.

"Whoa," I say. "Just stop, Phil. You'll never win this conversation." It's an old and tired argument between us. I say that Johanna should have won that, but he says that she was either this or that, and that's why Beetee won. I say it was almost ten to one he wouldn't have won. Fate smiled upon him. I'll prove it. I'll kill both District 3 kids as soon as I can.

* * *

><p><em>Annalise Gardner, 12, District 5 Female<em>

As I'm escorted to the elevator, I notice that the Peacekeepers are eyeing me as if I couldn't possibly win. After all, the youngest Victor won at 13 year old, and that wasn't until recently. District 8's Noelle Ahmer won last year's Games. There was a bunch of propaganda about her and how extremely lucky she was. She's doted upon by the Capitol for being a darling and, of course, for being smart enough to win. District 5 has 2 twelve year olds this year, so the odds are definitely not in our favor.

My friend Grace comes first.

"Anna, you'll win," she says. "Auden and Nolan only lost because they trusted too many people. You won't make that mistake. You'll win!"

"I'll miss you too," I say, smiling. My life has been nothing but tragedies. When I was five, my parents died and my brother and I had to go and live with Aunt Trellis and her two bratty daughters, Twila and Mista.

My aunt wasn't too bad to me. She tried her best to provide for the three of us. It was Twila and Mista who hated me. They tried their best to make my life a living hell, and basically succeded.

"I'm being serious," Grace says. "You'll come home." She hugs me, and then takes out a small burlap pouch and tipped the contents onto my hand. "Mum told me to give that to you."

In my hands is a little acorn, inside of it a little jewel girl. It's pretty, but it probably cost her a fortune. "Why did she want to give me this?"

"Mum figured that with Twila and Mista, you probably didn't have a token, and she didn't want you to forget home."

"Well, tell her I said thanks," I say thickly. Grace nods, and then the Peacekeepers are making her leave.

No one else comes… until it's almost time to go. To my surprise, it's Mista.

"What is it, Mista?" I ask. She's always been the nicer of the two girls, but still terrible.

"I… I wanted to say I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I never wanted to be mean to you, but Twila made me help her. It was me who left you that chocolate that one time, remember?"

I think back to that time. One day, I'd come home from school to find a bar of milk chocolate on my bed. I had always assumed it was a surprise from Aunt Trellis, but now I find it was Mista…

"I remember," is all I say. "Thanks. It was good."

"I kept Twila away long enough so she never found out," she also informs me. I smile at the girl who has been one of my agressors for years but now seems to have undergone a total transformation. It is shocking, but if she's being nice, I'm willing to forgive her.

"Why are you telling me all this now?" I ask. "I'm probably going to die."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for what we did," is all she says. The Peacekeeper starts to drag her out. "Good luck, Annalise!" she yells.

" 'Bye, Mista," I say to myself when the door slams shut.

* * *

><p><em>Samuel "Sammy" West, 12, District 5 Male<em>

This has come as a shock to everybody. Having two twelve year olds from the same district is almost unheard of. Sure, there are usually two or three below 13 years old, but they never win. The single exception was Noelle from Eight last year.

I couldn't be like the last Career who won, though. It was a Gardenia Valence year before last. She killed every single one of her alliance members in their sleep, and claimed they had been killed by others. That won't happen to me, or my name isn't Samuel Grant West.

You can call me Sammy, though.

My best friend Carolina comes along with Gregory, Nixon, and Lucas.

"I don't know if you'll win," Gregory says. "Noelle did win last year, so that's proof you could, but we all know it's virtually impossible.

"Shut up, Greg," Carolina says, smacking him. He rubs his shoulder in mock hurt. I chuckle. My friends never change. "You might not win, but we know you'll try."

"Of course I'll try," I say. "But there will be others who are going to try as well, and they'll be stronger than me."

"Don't fight," Nixon says. "You climb trees all the time. Just climb around in the trees, avoid any fights, and outlive the others until the final two. Then you defeat them, come home a Victor. That simple."

"It won't be that easy," I say skeptically. "It's a battle to the death for a reason. They'll draw me into a fight eventually."

"And you'll win," Lucas says. "You're good at chess. Think of it like that. Eliminate the other peices and then you win."

"Time to go," the Peacekeeper at the door says. The three of them leave. "Good luck, Sammy," Carolina says just before the door shuts and I'm left alone to figure out how I'm going to make it home alive.

* * *

><p><em>Elektra Alan, 16, District 6 Female<em>

I've always been two steps ahead, and that's the way I like it. I don't like to be caught off guard. I've trained with a bow and arrow since I was five and a sword since I was six. I'm definitely the best chance Six has of winning this year, but my chance is nothing compared to the Careers.

Being reaped was something I hadn't really expected, though. I trained so I'd be prepared, but it was still a shock to hear Antigone call my name, having to stand on the stage, having to shake Trammer's hand. I'm still numb from the shock of it when my older sisters come in, Pulse with her three year old daughter Baye and her husband and Shock with her boyfriend.

"Elle!" Baye says, holding her arms to me. I take my niece from Pulse's arms and hold her. "Mama says I won't see you again. Why?"

"Oh, Baye," I sigh. "I'm going to play a game, and I might like it so much I stay."

"Like tag?" she wonders. "Can I come? I like tag!"

"No," I say. "If you're lucky you'll never have to play the game I'm going to play."

"Oh," she says, disappointed. Her voice almost makes me cry. She's the one I'll miss the most.

"You can win, Elle," Shock says. She pulls me into a hug, and I feel something slip into my slacks pocket. She discreetly holds a finger to her lips.

Once they leave, I take whatever Shock put in my pocket out. It's a miniscule picture frame with three sides. One side has a picture of Mum and Dad, the other has a picture of Pulse, Baye, and her husband. In the middle is everybody. Mum, Dad, me, Shock, Baye, Pulse, and her husband. I smile, but I'm confused. Why did Shock tell me to keep it secret. Was she joking?

I don't think so. Shock was never much of a jokester. That was my job.

Next to come visit me is my boyfriend Parker. We've been dating for two years, ever since I was fourteen. Now he's 18, safe from the Reapings and the Games, and I'm about to go into them and most likely die. Despite my training, I know that's what will probably happen.

What's worse is that he proposed to me this morning when we were trying to get in some extra practice.(Parvati, i'm going to use your exceprt for this. Sorry : ) lol)

_I stood still and tense watching my opponent and waiting for him to strike. I narrowed my eyes as he moved and I pivoted out of the way and swung my sword up to meet his. Sparks flew as metal clashed, I spun away before he could take the advantage in the battle of strength. My opponent lunged forward to get me but I jumped backwards landing gracefully as a cat before rushing forward to meet him. My move threw him off and he stumbled just in time for my sword to hit his chest and he fell backwards onto the dirt. I swung my sword down and stopped right before it impaled his chest._

_"You know if this were a real fight, I would have just killed you," I chuckled as I threw her sword down and landed on top of Parker._

_"I know, which is why I'm sure that if you were ever reaped you'd win," he smiled and kissed me softly._

_"I personally hope I never get reaped but if I do, I'll try to win, so I can come back to you," I smiled back as I stood up and pulled him up onto his knees._

_"I was hoping you'd say that," Parker said as he moved so he was only on one knee. "Elektra, I know we're still young but I love you, and I want to marry you." He pulled out his grandmother's ring that I always admired when I went to his place._

_"Of course I'll marry you Parker," I grinned and allowed him to put on the ring, that fit perfectly. _

"Elle, you've trained since you could walk," he reminds me. "You've gotta win."

I glance down at the delicate ring. Him trying to reassure me after we had joked this morning was just ironic.

"You know I'll do my best," I say, as he embraces me. I always feel so safe in his arms. Like nothing in the world can harm me.

Of course, that's not true. Now, anything and everything will try and hurt me, and some will succeed.

I'm going to make it home, I try and tell myself. I'll come home a Victor and marry Parker and we'll live happy ever after.

They did forget one detail of happy ever after: first, you have to get there.

* * *

><p>Trammer Gainesworthy, 15, District 6 Male<p>

I'm not surprised when no one comes to bid me goodbye besides my parents. I've not bothered making friends because they'll just betray you. I've seen all the drama at school. The friend kisses or hugs or whatever the other friend's guy or girl and then things get ugly.

I don't want that. Which is why I've never made a friend. Now it's too late.

"Tra-aam!" my older sister Nelida coos as she and my parents enter. "How are you?"

"Fine, Nell," I answer. "Probably going to die, but fine."

"Don't talk like that," Mum says. "Negative thinking never got anybody anywhere."

"I know, I now," I sigh. "But we know it's probably true."

"Yeah," Nelida says. "Probably isn't for a fact. There's a chance you could win. And you'll take that chance."

I probably won't, but that's no matter. She doesn't need to know that.

"Do your best, Trammer," my father says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We won't think any less of you if you… don't make it back."

"Thanks, Dad," I reply. "You all keep safe, too. Don't let Butterscotch die of malnourishment."

Butterscotch is my cat. I call her Butterscotch because she is a beautiful ocher color, just like the sweet candy. I usually call her Scotchie for short.

After a few miutes, the peacekeeper makes them leave, and I'm left alone. _Just the way you like it, _I think

* * *

><p><em>Amberly Winter, 17, District 7 Female<em>

When my daughter was born when I was 15, I swore I would do anything to protect her. I loved my beautiful Monique Deanne Winters, and would do anything for her. When I was reaped, I knew that I would die, but I also thought that if I won, I would be able to provide her a better life than she could've had otherwise. So I found myself hoping that no one volunteered. As usual, no one did.

So here I stand, waiting for Mum to bring my almost-three year old daughter to me so I can say goodbye. I know she will.

After a few minutes, Mum and Moni do come in.

"Let me have her," I say, holding out my arms. For a minute or two, I sit on the floor crooning nonsense to her. I want to have some good memories to remember in my last few days.

"Moni needs her mother, you know," Mum says. "You have to come back, Amberly.

I know I have to. For Moni, and for Mum, I must come back.

"I will, Mum," I say. I try and believe the words I'm saying, but it's just impossible enough…

And I've never been good at lying, especially to myself. I, Amberly Joselyn Winter, am an absolutely terrible liar.

* * *

><p><em>Taylor Lance, 18, District 7 Male<em>

First were the Reapings, but that's not the hardest part. At least, not for me. I've always been more sensitive than most of the other guys I knew.

First my mum comes. Dad died when he was chopping down a tree when I was ten. I still miss him a lot.

"Taylor," Mum begins. "Good luck. You're probably one of the oldest there, and that might give you an advantage."

"I'll try, Mum," I say. We don't speak too much, there's no reason to. Anything we'd say would end up in, _I know you have very slight chance of winning. _After a minute or two, the Peacekeepers take her.

Next is Ashley. Beautiful, wonderful, loving Ashley. We've known each other since we were born. It didn't hurt our relationship that we were neighbors as well. We did everything together, homework, crying. She was the one who helped me through Dad's death.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor," is all she says. She sits on my lap and we embrace. I don't notice the time passing. All that seems real at that moment is Ashley and me. Her scent, piney and good, envelops us.

The Peacekeepers have to drag her away, but before she is gone, she presses something hard into my hand.

"It's a token!" she's screeching. "I love you, Taylor!"

The door slams, cutting off her voice. I'm almost in tears. It literally hurt to say goodbye to Ashley.

* * *

><p>Dallice Harvona, 15, District 8 Female<p>

I've always been called resilient. Everyone would call me that. Even those who didn't know me well would say that, and if someone met me on the streets of Eight, they'd also say that. I'm trying to be resilient now. To bounce back from the shock that was being reaped.

I have to do it quickly, because almost instantly, my parents and three older brothers enter the room. I always feel inferior to them, because I'm the only girl in the family besides Mum. I don't know what other reason there could be.

"Dall, you've got it." says my brother Twill. He's the oldest of us, at age 21. He and Dennis are safe from the reapings. It's only Cotton and I who had to worry now. And I'm probably going to die, and Cotton turned 18 a couple months ago, so he's safe now. At least I know that no one else in my family will have to be in the Hunger Games. At least, not until my brothers marry and have kids of their own.

"I don't believe that," I say. "I mean, I've trained with sledgehammers since I was around 11, but that's nothing compared to the Careers."

"Calm down, Dallice," Mum says. "I've never seen you this upset."

For a moment, the six of us sit in silence. Then I snap.

"I can't do this anymore!" I yell. I stand up quickly and grab at the nearest thing to me: an old lamp. I throw it across the room.

I'm tired. I can't keep myself together anymore. I can't appear so calm and resilient about this when I'm anything but.

"I can't," I sob pathetically. I slump back down into the chair.

For moment, we all sit there in our various positions, motionless and shocked. But then Mum does something she hasn't done since I was about nine. She hugs me. Her embrace feels strong and safe, and I calm down. I hear my brothers and Dad join.

Maybe I can win… who knows?

* * *

><p><em>Cuff Sheed, 17, District 8 Male<em>

The Hunger Games have always been an enigma to me. We see it every year, yet we have no idea how it all really goes. In the history of Panem, around four or five hundred children have died in the arenas, and only one hundred and seventy four so far have made it out. And the Victors hardly ever talk about their experiences.

The first to visit is my brother Marcus.

"You can do it, Cuff," he says. And he must believe it, because Marcus has never been one to lie, even to people he despised.

"I don't know," I say. "There's sure to be some pretty stiff competition out there."

"Yeah," he admits. "Just… do your best. I don't know how much Anise realizes, but she has to know enough by now."

Anise is my ten year old sister. She's only just begun to relize the gravity of the Reapings. That I might not come home one Reaping day.

And now it seens that has come true. I don't know how. Wait, I do, I've taken tessera since I was 12, to get money for Mum, Dad, Marcus, Anise, and I.

"I'll try," I say. I'll do my best. That's all that I can do. If my best isn't good enough, then so be it.

I hear the girl who was reaped, Dallice, yelling something. I can't quite make it out, but then I hear something hit the wall.

"What was that?" Marcus asks. I shrug.

"The girl," I say. "Dallice I think."

"Well, good luck, Cuff." Instead of being called out, he leaves on his own accord.

* * *

><p><em>Briar Ganan, 15, District 9 Female<em>

The only person who comes to say goodbye to me is the only one in the world I'm certain I can trust with absolute certainty with anything in the world.

"Hey, Paige," I say, smiling at the blonde as she walks in.

"Hey, Bri," she says. She seems anxious about something, and I'm not sure what. She takes something out of her pocket. It's a small vial with a bit of wheat in it.

"To remind you of me," she says. "It's all I could get on short notice."

"It's great," I say. I open it to smell the wonderful warm scent of wheat. I couldn't have asked for anything else. Just one more thing I can add to the list of things she's done that I can trust her for.

"I knew you'd like it," she says. "You don't like me to buy things for you."

That's true. I've never specifically told her, but my sulkiness whenever I knew she'd paid for something for me must've told her something. "You're the best, Paige," I say. She's the only one I care for.

I'll win. Not for anyone but myself. And Paige, my best friend. The only one I trust.

* * *

><p><em>Nyle Autenberg, 14, District 9 Male<em>

Hey, I never wanted this. The Peacekeepers are grinning, and I think I know why. It's because we'll die. Either that, or it's because they think we'll win and finally get District 9 some recognition.

I have quite a few visitors, but only one I remember.

My friend Laine comes in after my parents and my other group of friends.

"Hey, Ny," she says. "Everyone's saying it's a shame you were reaped. Briar too."

"I'm sure," I say. I don't like to think negative. I try and think positive. "I am going to try and win. I bet I can, because I''m smaller and can hide."

"True," she says. "But you can't rely on that only. You've got to learn some things in training."

"I know," I say. "I think I'll try and learn how to use a bow and arrows. They seem easy."

"They're not," Laine warns me. "It's hard and takes practice."

"Hey, you never know, I might be a natural."

"Glad to see that being Reaped hasn't changed you any," she smiles. Before the Peacekeepers tae her away, she presses something into my hand.

"It's a pocketwatch," she says. "Don't know what use it'll be in the arena, but it's cool and I know you'd like it."

I do. It's cool and shiny. I open the silver clasp to look at the face. It's got silvery hands, and black symbols on it.

"It's roman numerals," she informs me. "The shopowner told me some basics about it. The I is one, two I's is two, and so on. Four is a IV, and then it's VI and on until nine, which is IX, and then eleven is XI and twelve is XII. That's all you really need to know right now."

"Thanks, Laine," I say. Then the Peacekeepers take her away.

I don't know if I'll come back, but I want to. I don't want to die. So I'll do the next best thing.

I'll be remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Emma Stoltz, 18, District 10 Female.<em>

Horses. That's my love. If you would ask me the thing I would miss most besides my older sister and mother, I would definitely answer my horses. I have two. I have a lovely chestnut paint horse named Harleigh, who is about three. And then there's Midnight, my favorite. He's pure black, as her name suggests, but she has three little white spots on her chest.

First who comes in is my mother. Always trying to get me to be a lady, but it's ten. Ladies in District Ten are few and far between, with all the farmwork that needs to get done. Girls aren't treated as weak little princesses here, but as workers and equals. And yet my mother persists.

"If you're going to win," she begins. "_Try _and be dignified about it, _please?"_

"I'm probably going to die and you're worried about me being proper?" I demand. "You are unbelievable."

We don't say another word.

* * *

><p><em>Randall Hines, 16, District 10 Male<em>

The honest truth? I know I won't win. A tribute from Ten hasn't won in three years. Bianca Dale was a stroke of luck, in her last year of eligibility. She took out all the competition as soon as she could and had managed to make the record as the most bloodthirsty Victor in the Games history.

"Don't be like Bianca," Mum says. "Win as yourself, please?"

I know what she means. Be myself, kill people as kindly as I can. I know I'll have to make at least one kill if I want to win… the final tribute. It'll be either me or them, and if I want to win, I'll have to choose me.

I resolve that I won't be that way. I won't kill anyone. Even the final one. I'll let them kill themself off or something.

I'll die as myself, Randall Hines, or I'll die at the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Willow Shay, 13, District 11 Female<em>

I am surprised at my own actions today. Volunteering in District 11 is almost unheard of, and a 13 year old volunteering is even more unusual. People are definitely wondering what was going on in my head at that moment, and wondering if the odds are in my favor or not. Honest answer? I couldn't answer any of those.

First, of course, is Mum, Dad, and Scythe.

"Why the hell did you volunteer?" Scythe asks. "Do you have a damn death wish?"

When Scythe curses, it's serious, because he so rarely does it. It makes me look up at him.

"Don't yell at her," Mum says. "Why _did _you do it, Willow?"

"Scythe, I thought you'd be glad," I say. "You're best friend is safe."

"D'you think I'd care for Anh over you?" he demands. "I'd rather have you any day."

"I wasn't thinking," I answer. "It was a shock, and it helped Mark as much as Anh. He won't have any qualms if he has to kill me, and neither will I, because I'm not his best friend. Eleven will have a better chance this year."

"It doesn't matter that you volunteered," Dad says. "What matters is that you come back."

But we don't say the unspeakable… that having two Victors in the same family isn't too likely in 11.

After a couple minutes, they all leave. In come Lena and Daru.

"I never wanted you here," Daru says. "I was going to offer to train you a little bit this next year, but it's too late. I can just give you some advice."

I don't know Daru too well, but the few times we've talked, he seemed kind, if saddened and downhearted from his experience in the arena. I know he wanted to keep me and Scythe and his own family safe from that as well, and definitely didn't want any of us here as young as I am.

"Thanks," I smile. "All Scythe did was yell at me for being stupid."

"He just loves you," he says. "He doesn't want to lose you like this."

I know, he just seemed overly-mad at me. Like I was already dead to him. It saddened me to think that he thought that, but I guess it was true. 13 year olds never won, except for once, last year. It was unlikely to happen again in such a short period of time.

"I remember when I was in your place," he reminisces. "I thought I'd die. You need to figure out how to use a weapon, any kind of weapon. Be careful. As soon as you get in the arena, find shelter and water and stay off the radar. You'll already be a target because you're a volunteer and because you're related to me. Be safe, Willow."

It's the first time he's actually called me by my name. All the other times, he'd called me girl or missy. This is a change, and he must know it.

"I'll try," I say. "Thanks, Daru."

I'm glad for once that I have a Victor as a brother-in-law.

My next visitor is Bianca and her sister Elsa.

"Hey, Willow," Bianca says. "I was going to come alone, but Elsa wanted to come with me."

"Yeah," Elsa says. "I wanted to give her this in person." She pulls a small hair comb out of her pocket. It's got silver designs intricately carved. It's beautiful.

"Thanks, Elsa," I say. "Both of you are good friends.

We don't say too much else. My next and final visitor is surprising. Anh Darrin enters.

"Why did you do it?" she asks. It's so abrupt, and even though I'd answered the same question from Scythe around twenty minutes before, I can't answer.

"Er…" I say. "I… uh… don't really know. It was almost like I had to."

"Why?" she asks. "I know Scythe, and he would never have wanted you to take my place."

"He made that clear," I mutter. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry," she smiles. "Hey, I brought you this." She hands me a small paper package. I open it to see a small peanut butter cookie. They are so rare here and Anh must've had to spend a lot to get it.

"Thanks," I say.

"Least I could do," she says. "After all, you did just save my life there."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'll help your family," she says. "Scythe and I get a lot in the woods, and he always makes me take more of it because my family's bigger, but I think I'll make him back down now."

As she leaves, she gives me one more thing: a quick kiss on the forehead. Then she's gone. Gone like my family, like Bianca and Elsa.

Gone like my life. At least, soon.

* * *

><p><em>Mark Thomas, 15, District 11 Male<em>

"Why didn't you let me volunteer?" is the first thing Artis asks me when he and Anh enter the room. His red hair is all askew from anxiety. Anh just stands silently by, almost seeming distracted.

"Why did she do it?" she's saying to herself. "I'd have better chance than her."

"Answer to Artis: because you knew better. Answer to Anh: I don't know," I say. "I can't really think right now."

"If Willow hadn't volunteered, and you had let me, Anh and I'd have been together," Artis says.

"And I'd have just let that happen?" I demand. "Come on, Artis, I thought you knew me better than that?"

He finally admits defeat. I grin. "Sorry, man. This is just a shock. I mean, either way I'll be losing one person close to me, most likely two."

"You underestimate me," I say. "You know I'll fight to get back to you guys. I'll miss my red-heads."

They grin at the fact I can still make a joke. I even laugh. It may have been the last one I had.

* * *

><p><em>Avery Peters, 14, District 12 Female<em>

I didn't expect any visitors, besides maybe an obligatory visit from Bianca. But my sister Karie was the first to enter.

"Is that really you, Avery?" she asks. She hasn't seen me in four years, so it makes sense she doesn't recognize me.

"Yeah," I say sourly. "Mum still believe I killed Matt?"

"Oh, she never believed that," she said, coming over to hug me. "She was in shock, and all the signs were not in your favor then. She realized after you ran that you couldn't possibly have done that, nor would you want to. She's tried to find you and make it up to you."

"Why didn't she come see me, then?" I ask. "That would be a good time."

"She couldn't stand it," is Karie's explanation. "The last time she saw you, her son was dead. She doesn't want to see you when you might die as well."

Karie always was sensible. "Thanks," I smile.

"I tried to find Matt's Medal of Valor to let you have for a token, but I haven't found it," she says. I grin and pull it from under my collar. She stares at it disbelievingly.

"I grabbed it before I left," I explain with a grin. "Sorry. I'm sure you've been searching like mad for it these past years."

"You little vixen," she says, laughing. It feels good to laugh with Karie again. Almost as if I never left.

* * *

><p><em>Zayne Smith, 14, District 12 Male<em>

"Why is this happening?" Emily cries as she and Mum enter the room. It's time for the goodbyes. In my opinion, the hardest part of the Games.

"I don't know how I got picked," I answer. "Bad luck. Just be glad it wasn't you here with me."

She nods. "I wanted to volunteer."

"What?" I ask. "Don't you _ever _think of volunteering for the Games, got me Em? Never, ever."

"Calm down, Zayne," Mum says. "She wanted to help you."

"Sorry for yelling at you," I say. I pull her over and hug her. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffles. The Peacekeepers escort her and Mum out, and next comes Hazel.

"You didn't have to come and say goodbye," I say. "We hardly know each other."

"You're a good person," she says. "You have a better chance than some."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, first, you hunt," she reminds me. "Means you've got weapon's training when some others don't. And you're smart."

"Is it enough to win?" I sigh. She shrugs.

**AN: Finally, another chapter. The trivia from the previous chapter's still up, BTW, and I have all tributes. A complete list for your reference is on my profile. I am not doing a sponsor system for this fic, BTW. Sorry. Too much hassle.**

**Now that I've got all the tributes, I can go on with the story. I've got big plans for this. Let's just hope it works. Reviews are loved :)**

**Oh, and I've got the blog up: **** .com****. Hope you all like! These are some really great tributes, and I can't wait to delve more into their lives. Don't forget to vote on the poll for your favorites from the blog, which will be updated as the Games continue. Next update should be with their connection. This will be completely random, so any coincidences are purely that: coincidental.**

**Love, Alex!**

**PS, all chapters besides Chapter One have been reuploaded with song lyrics. Check 'em out!**


	7. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

_I'm gonna get there someday_

_I doesn't help when you say it won't be easy_

_Tell Me Something I Don't Know_ by Selena Gomez

* * *

><p><em>Jessalynna "Jessa" Eurydice POV<em>

Later that same evening, the total recap plays. My parents force me to watch it, and so here I am sitting in the den next to Kambria.

First is District One. They usually have volunteers, and this year is no exception. The female, named Esme, is blonde, with mysterious gray eyes that I can't help look away from. She's tall, and, as expected, a volunteer. Robin, the boy, has sandy blonde hair that is very unstylishly cut, and he also volunteers. Nothing unusual.

District 2 is the same. The girl, Corin, has curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Her cheekbones jut out, and I can't help thinking she's a winner. Slade Moore is big and brutish, like most District 2 guys, and has brown hair. He's handsome, and looks likely to get plenty of sponsors.

I watched Three's reaping earlier, so there is no surprise. I do notice that a little dark haired girl in the back with an older woman has begun crying. Maybe one of the tribute's family?

Four brings another blonde, this time a girl named Arista. She does volunteer, but there's something different about her. Like she actually had a reason to volunteer other than for her district. She'll be a fighter. The boy is named Eden, and he looks slightly crazed. Another wild Games fan. He won't make it.

Five brings, surprisingly, two twelve year olds. Annalise has long red hair and blue-gray eyes that seem to penetrate everything. She looks around her slightly distrustfully. Samuel has straw blonde hair that won't lay straight, and he's very endearing. He'll have quite a few sponsors if he knows how to manipulate the masses.

District Six has Elektra and Trammer. Elektra has blonde hair and a face that seems to be searching for something. Trammer looks slightly angry and antisocial, so I doubt he'll get many sponsors.

The lumber district has older people this year, always a blessing. Everyone remembers the fiasco when Amberly Winter was raped by their Head Peacekeeper Haren Emerson. She's now 17, but just as fierce as ever. They focus on her mother and daughter for a moment. Then there's Taylor. He looks like he might cry at any minute, and his hair is messed up and looked like it wanted to be red.

Eight has Dallice Harvona and Cuff Sheed. Dallice is tall for her age, with brownish hair. She looks strong, but vulnerable. Cuff looks like he wants to say something, but then decides against it, his blonde hair covering his eyes behind glasses.

Nine reaps Briar and Nyle. On the younger side of the age scale, Briar looks much older than her fourteen years. Nyle looks around the crowd, maybe hoping someone will volunteer.

Emma Stoltz and Randall Hines from Ten are the next to be reaped. Emma is older, but her face makes her look younger. A woman in the crowd sighs… must be her mother. Randall walks up the stage steps with confidence. This is seen a lot in the lower districts. They get reaped and work themselves up so they think they can win, and then they don't. He won't make it long if he continues like that.

District 11 is the most surprising reaping of all. A thirteen-year-old volunteer! That's totally unheard of. She must either not care, or she cares too much. Either way, she'll probably die. Mark also is thought-provoking. He looks serious, and yet he seems like a joker at the same time. I can't make sense of him.

Twelve is average. Avery and Zayne aren't anything special. They even look like average tributes from there, nothing extraordinary. Actually kind of anticlimatic.

"Stay tuned for the Pairing Ceremony," says Jacib. The pairing of the tributes for this year's Quell. I forgot about that.

"That'll be exciting," Kambria says excitedly. I purse my lips, but say nothing. Mum and Dad nod.

A few minutes later, Jacib comes back, this time with a small bowl in front of him.

"We will see who is going to be paired with who for this Quell," Jacib says. He grins as he picks the first pair. "Willow Shay… and Taylor Lance!"

The crowd roars at this. If the other pairs are as exciting as this one, there's sure to be "fun" in this year's Games. A thirteen year old and an eighteen year old. Either Taylor will try and keep her alive to the end and then kill her like some bloodthirsty eighteen year olds do, or he'll do all he can to protect her.

"Elektra Alan and Emma Stoltz!"

Girl and girl. Nothing exciting. The crowd deflates slightly.

"Arista Jackman and Dallice Harvona!"

Meh. Dallice looked strong enough, maybe she'll get into the Career alliance with Arista.

"Amberly Winter and Robert House!

They both struck me as loners, so that's great for them. Amberly, at least, has looks on her side. Robert's not too bad looking, either, but he seems arrogant. Liike he knows everything.

Trammer Gainesworthy and Eden Farraday!"

Guy and guy, that should be interesting. Guys want to fight it out ASAP, and Eden's a Career, which Trammer definitely will not be a part of unless he's got some huge skill he's just waiting to show off.

"Corin Mason and Annalise Gardner!"

A Career and a twelve year old. The odds are not in the young's favor. To her credit, Corin doesn't seem like your typical District 2 tribute. A certain softness about her features, maybe, but it makes me think that maybe she won't kill Annalise off right away without thinking.

"Nyle Aubenberg and Slade Moore!"

Another lower district and a Career. I don't think there'll be much of a Career alliance this year. It's every group for themselves.

"Samuel West and Mark Thomas!"

They are the best alliance yet. They'll help each other.

"Mayim Holliday and Avery Peters!"

Mayim seems like a wild card to me. She seems like a decent girl, but there's something beneath the surface that makes me worry for Avery.

"Zayne Smith and Briar Ganan!"

I feel bad for Zayne. He won't have many sponsors unless Briar can get over her unlikeableness.

"Esme Diamond and Randall Hines!"

Ah, the pretty District One female and the rugged Ten boy. What a pair.

"Cuff Sheed and Robin James!"

Hmmm… not much to say on that one. Not bad, not good.

"Thank you all! Have a wonderful night!" Jacib says. Then the screen goes blank.

A moment later, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I say. I get up and walk to the front door. A man is there, holding out a letter.

"Jessalynna Eurydice?" he asks. I nod. "I was given specific orders to only give this to you. Must be important."

"Thank you," I say. I take the letter and open it. I do notice it's from Mera.

_Jessa,_

_Please come over to my house this evening at eleven PM. We are having a meeting about all the tributes and pairings. I think you should be there._

_Yours,_

_Mera._

Seems like I've got a rendezvous to make tonight.

**AN: I think this was the most draggy chapter, but what do you know? I did it! I won't update until January 5th, because I'm on Christmas Break. Have a merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
